Ajax Resnov
Introduction "Real men are not born, THEY ARE MADE! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE LOST AND I HAVE WON!" -Ajax Resnov Ajax Resnov is the long lost brother of Edward Newgate, who is commonly known as Whitebeard. He learned and mastered all six Rokushiki Arts including Rokugan. He has even made his own version of Kami-e. Ajax is both well known and feared to both pirates and marines alike. He even fought Gol D. Roger and tied with him. He is currently the captain of his own crew, the Resnov Pirates and former Vice Admiral of the World Government Navy. Appearance Ajax is like any other powerful figure from the Roger Era, with a body to prove his experience. Ajax is however completely bald, with a small mustache and goatee combo. He also has pretty thick eyebrows, which he claims that "Age only makes man more brilliant!" He always has a stern look on his face, never smiling a bit at all, except only a few times. His eyes are blood red, striking fear to any opponent who is unlucky enough to come across him. Ajax wears a tight, long-sleeved tiger fur jacket with a leather breastplate on his chest. The size is XXXXXXXXXXXL, or in terms of Galaxy Blade, EM= Extra Manly. However, he can barely fit it for he, like many strong characters, has an extreme amount of muscle. He also wears red leather gloves, with a matching armored tasset and boots. He also has yellow hakama. And nothing can be completed without his Red horned helmet. The reason he wears this is to show his countless victories against many legendary creatures and pirates alike. During his years as a Vice Admiral, Ajax was shirtless, having orange casual slacks and combat boots as the only clothes other than his coat, which is the standard size and look, but it was a Tiger Design with black trim and a tiger's head skin as a hood. Personality Ajax's personality is like his brother's in many ways. He also takes great pride in being manly. He shows this by being very courteous and respectful to women, always showing his manners. He proves this by fighting with his fists when he's against stronger opponents. When it comes to his crewmates, Ajax might as well be a father to them all. He will always place his crew first, making sure that every single last one of them survives, gets stronger, or what ever the case may be. And if one of them gets hurt, Ajax will end up losing his temper, obliterating anyone that does the offense. He will speak to them like a leader would do to motivate his army, always quoting from famous leaders, warriors, and many more notable people. In battle, Ajax is very excellent when it comes to strategy, usually sitting back from the battle. He will only appear if there is a person he considers worthy of fighting, or if the crew appears to be losing. No matter what the situation is, winning or losing, Ajax will never run from a battle, stating that is will prove to be a tactical choice, but also a cowardly one. He will also fight with honor, refusing to use dirty tricks, for a fight should be of honor, not to survive. Ablilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Ajax's fighting style cosists of a mixture of Karate, Boxing, Kick boxing, Wrestling, and Tai-Chi. This style is known to many people and his crew as the "Mandate of the Warrior." He created this style for his own use, for it allows him to use Rokushiki, haki, and his physical attributes to their full potential. He has created various techniques that are used to destroy any opponent- Shout of Courage: Stomp of the Mighty: Knee of Honor: Elbow of the Aged: Chop of Equality: Clotheline of Strength: Kick of the Surviving: Palm of the Harsh Reality: Fist of Obliteration: Physical Strength Like his brother Whitebeard, Ajax possesses legendary strength, with Whitebeard still having more. There were many times it's been proven, like punching a tornado, destroying a hurricane with a single slap, make mountains where he stomps, destroy building with his voice, and walking through walls of seastone itself. When he punches, it rivals that of Garp's. His Fist of Obliteration is said to ultimately obliterate even the strongest of foes, but that has yet to be proven. Agility Ajax's agility is said to rival that of Blade's who in fact is the closest to rival Kizaru's speed. He is not very flexible, but makes up for it with the fact that he can use soru to travel 3-4 miles in only seconds. He can also jump very high, saying that he could possibly reach Skypia. Endurance Like many Strong pirates within the Roger Era, Ajax has legendary endurance, matching that of Whitebeard himself. He can take many stabs with a sword and continue like it is nothing. Some say that he's like a human tank, while others think he's a pacifista. He can go weeks with out even thinking about food or water, a remarkable feat that is only achieved by few. Haki Ajax has mastered every haki that exists, fully utilizing them in his fighting style. His Haoshoku Haki is said to cause earthquakes, his Busoshoku haki to make his Kami-e practically invincible, Kenbunshoku Haki to predict twelve minutes into the future, with being able to sense up to twenty miles away. Rokushiki Even though he wasn't one of the founders to discover Rokushiki, he was one of the first to master all of them, along with Rokugan. He even made his own variation of Kami-e causing him to not feel a hit and break blades just by standing around doing nothing. History Coming soon... Trivia Ajax's appearance is based off of Shingen Takeda, or "Red Minotaur" from the Sengoku Basara Series. His name is based off of two characters, with Ajax being based off of a Greek hero while Resnov from Call of Duty: World at War. His theme song is the "Red Army Theme" from Call of Duty: World At War. Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Martial Artist Category:GZero945 Category:Rokushiki User Category:Captain Category:Resnov Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Characters